Hecate's Child
by Lilingppg007
Summary: Nicholas:son of Hecate,living with abusive Halliwells.Chris:Protective brother of Nick and Whitelighter of Harry Potter.Prue:"killed" at birth.What would you do if you were torn between your loving mother and caring friends?What if you were destined for both good and evil to be the Source and part of the new power of three?When Hecate turns Source,who would Nick choose,brother/mum?
1. Prologue

**A/N**

**Hey peeps! Yeah I know this is my second fanfic and although this is original I'm not sure if it will get any better. This fanfic will not really follow the book accordingly as it's a crossover and I haven't read the books yet. You have been warned. **

_**Nicholas Carter Halliwell**_

_**Description: Raven Black Hair, uncombed. Hazel eyes. Somewhat pale skin**_

_**Powers: Unlimited(most binded)**_

_**Unbinded: Telekinesis, Cryokinesis, Pyrokinesis, Telepathy, Empathy, Beast Talk, Molecular Combustion, Molecular Immobilization, Molecular Manipulation, Energy Ball, Illusions, Astral Projection, Necromancy, Umbrakinesis, Hemokinesis, Flaming, Self-Healing, Fireball(Source)**_

_**Christopher Perry Halliwell**_

_**Description: Peanut Brown Hair, uncombed. Green Eyes. We all know his complexion.**_

_**Powers: Telekinesis, Orbing, Telekinetic Orbing, Psychokinesis, Astral Projection, Glamour, Empathy, Telepathy, Tangibility, Beast Talk, Molecular Combustion, Molecular Immobilization, Healing, Omnigualism, Illusions, Aerokinesis, Hydrokinesis, Deflection.**_

**Enjoy!**

_**Prologue**_

_Hecate smiled as she cradled the one-day-old baby boy in her arms. "You shall be named after your ancestor…" She thought to herself. "You shall be named… Nicholas." Hecate continued smiling warmly at Nicholas as her mind drifted off into the past…_

_-Flashback-_

_Hecate strode into the Seer's cave._

"_Ahh… Hecate. What brings you here? I suppose things are going along smoothly for you?"_

"_I have a baby and I want his reading." Hecate announced without a moment of hesitation._

_The Seer's expression changed from confident to astonished. "But you already know his fate. The baby shall be the most powerful demon on Earth. Do you not remember?"_

"_Of course I remember. But this time I didn't mate with a mere human, but a witch._

_The Seer's eyes flashed with understanding. "Very well, then." She put one hand on Hecate's womb and received the vision._

"_Hmm… What's this?" The Seer mumbled to herself._

_Hecate got worried. "What is it? Has his fate worsened?"_

"_No, of course not. In fact, this is more than a miracle. He will have unlimited powers, both wiccan and demonic alike, though this also means that he can be turned to the side of good. But with the right guidance, he shall be indestructible, even for the Source."_

_Just as Hecate's mind returned to the present, two Elders orbed in. "Sorry, but I'm afraid we're gonna have to swap babies." One of them said and waved his hand, orbing baby Nicholas into his arms while Hecate's arms were occupied by another baby. _

"_Don't worry." The other Elder smirked caressing the baby. "He's going to be the greatest contributor to the Greater Good." The two Elders then orbed away. Hecate started panicking and put the baby down on the ground rushing over to the pool to scry for Nicholas. The pool brought her a vision of the Halliwell Manor._

"_**What do you mean, take care of him like we would Prue? You just swapped our baby girl for this foul demon baby!" Piper practically yelled at the elders.**_

"_**Calm down, Charmed One. He may be the demon from the prophecy, but a very unique thing has occurred. Hecate has mated with a witch, enabling this baby to be able to be turned to our side. He can serve the Greater Good a lot better than the girl you call Prue. I know you will reject this so be warned: leave the baby unprotected and say goodbye to all your powers, and with them, the protection of your loved ones." One of the Elders spoke with a warning tone.**_

"_**And don't think we wouldn't dare because with him around we have no use for the Charmed Ones." The other elder cut Piper off, gesturing to Nicholas. The two of them then orbed away. Again.**_

"_**This is all your fault!" Leo snapped at the baby Nicholas, who was crying having been woken up. "If you didn't exist, we would still have Prue! None of this would have happened! You think you can ruin our lives and live a blissful life in return? Dream on! I'll make your life with us hell, so much that you would wish you had stayed there!" He then started grabbing a belt and whipping the baby. The baby's cries for help were heartbreaking.**_

_Hecate screeched in anger. She held in what she could, and walked calmly over to the baby girl "Prue" with fists clenched. She then conjured an athame and stabbed the baby a thousand times in the front and then the back until her anger was vanquished._

"_You'd better be watching your back, Leonardo Wyatt." Hecate spat out his name with venom in her tone while glaring daggers at the corpse of the baby. It was disappearing slowly, which was not really supposed to happen when a witch was stabbed and killed, but Hecate paid no attention to that."Someday…"_

"_I'll be coming for you."_


	2. 1: Brotherly Love

**A/N**

**Heey peeps! Sorry for the really short chapter I suck at beginnings. I'm gonna try doing a vote cause I have an anonymous character and I can't decide her house. Gryffindor or Slytherin? Leave your vote in the reviews thanks.**

_**Chapter 1: Brotherly Love**_

_Make it stop… _6-year-old Nick pleaded to no-one in particular. _Please, just make it stop…_

Ever since he was alive his "parents" had been abusing him. Well, Leo was the one doing the physical damage, Piper just stood there while it happened and avoided and neglected him when she could. It was obvious that they weren't his real parents. He had nothing in resemblance with any of them. Piper had brown hair and green eyes and Leo had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. One look and even a fool could tell that it was impossible for them to give birth to a raven-haired, hazel-eyed son. Nick didn't mind that fact. What he couldn't understand was how could they adopt and not want anything to do with him at the same time? They already had two sons, why would they need to raise him?

"_It doesn't matter." _He often lied to himself. _"They're not even my real parents, it doesn't matter, why should I care?" _Too bad he did. He cried daily, not because of the physical pain- he had gotten used to it long ago. Piper was the one hurting him. All he ever wanted was for her to say or do something motherly. Anything, even it didn't last for half a minute, he just wanted feel loved for once. He had often stared at her pained and hate-filled eyes, hoping to catch a single flash of compassion, even though he knew it would never happen. There were only two people in the family who truly cared about him: Aunt Paige who was not always present in the Manor and Chris, who because of him, had become inferior to Wyatt.

"Stop it Dad, please!" 9-year-old Chris pleaded blocking Leo's attacks by standing protectively in front of Nick.

"Stop this foolishness of yours, Christopher, or I'll have to hit you too!" Leo ordered in a warning tone, hand raised and ready to attack.

"Yeah, Chris, quit trying." Wyatt sneered. "He's not worth getting beaten up for." Not once had Wyatt disagreed with Leo and that made him the most favored child amongst the three. Of course, Chris used to obtain the same amount of pampering, but it all changed when he started interfering in Nick's beatings.

"_Why are you doing this, Chris?" _Nick had once asked. "_I'm not worth all that sacrifices. I'm not even of the same bloodline as you are. I'm not family, why do you bother?"_

"_I don't care about blood, Nick." _Was his reply._ "We live under the same roof, and that makes you my brother. That's all that matters. I'm not going to stand by and watch my brother get hurt over something he didn't mean to do."_

That something was obviously the cause of the inferiority, but Nick was denied an answer every time he asked Chris or Aunt Paige what it was. Love, pride, care, all these Chris had sacrificed to protect Nick, to show him that he wasn't alone in this hellhole. He was thankful for this thing that bound them together, this thing called brotherly love.


	3. 2: An Aunt's Wrath

**A/N**

**Hey guys! I can't promise you this but I'll try to update once a week from now on. I'll be changing Chris and Nick's powers, so forget all the powers that you read in the description in the prologue. Try to enjoy! Oh sorry for the short chapter this was just to show how much Paige cared for Nick. The next chapter would be when Nick turns 8 and meets Hecate. **

_**Nicholas Carter Halliwell**_

_**Powers: Telekinesis(advanced), pyrokinesis, cryokinesis, shimmering, force fields, atmokinesis, telepathy(advanced), umbrakinesis, necromancy, chronokinesis, reconstitution, conjuring, beast talk, banishing*,self-healing*,energy balls*. (* means only receiving in Hogwarts).**_

_**Christopher Perry Halliwell**_

_**Powers: Electrokinesis, glamouring, orbing, telekinetic orbing, telekinesis, healing, sensing, invisibility, omniscience, cloaking, empathy, pyrokinesis, molecular immobilization, thermokinesis, photokinesis, astral projection.**_

_**Wyatt Matthew Halliwell(appears very seldom)**_

_**Powers: Orbing, hovering, healing, sensing, telekinetic orbing(limited), thermokinesis, high resistance, force field, molecular combustion, conjuring, telekinesis, telepathy(limited), energy balls, Excalibur(owner).**_

_**Chapter 2: An aunt's wrath**_

"This is my final warning to you, Leo." Paige hissed with all the fury a female witch could possibly possess. "I see one more mark on the boy, and he's leaving with me. I may not be able to orb you into an active volcano but I could damn well take him away and give him the care he deserves."

Leo snorted. "I _am_ giving him the care he deserves! He caused the death of our baby daughter, and now you're siding with him?"

"Oh, and do you think he had any choice in that matter? He was just a baby, Leo. He may be part demon but that does not make him any less good than you are."

"Funny, you didn't say the same for Cole." Phoebe retorted.

"He was _The Source_, Phoebe. Of his own choice. This is a 6-year-old we're talking about. A boy that's also part witch. That makes him part good, too. Don't be so prejudiced. Cole turned to evil as a result of his loss of hope in the two of you getting back together. Do you want the same thing to happen to Nicholas?"

"Oh so now you're blaming your own sister. Think, Paige. Going against your family for the sake of a demon child who will one day turn Source, is it really worth it?" Leo argued.

"He is not fully demon, so I think you have my answer. I'll make myself clear: One mark, and he's coming with me." Paige said and orbed away.


	4. 3: Hecate and The Promise

**A/N**

**Yo peeps wazzup. I'm kinda stuck many times at this chapter so sorry if it sucks. Oh and sorry for splitting the description into pieces but just so you know, Nick and Christy, who you will meet later, are three years younger than Chris as I need season 7 and 8 of Charmed untouched.**

_**Chapter 3**_

Ever since Aunt Paige's threat, Nick had been secretly abused when Paige and Chris were not in the Manor. As soon as the door closes behind them, Wyatt would drag Nick to his room and there they would find Leo on the bed with a whip in his hands. When Leo was done with Nick, he would let the pain stay for a while before Wyatt healed him. Nick didn't tell anyone about this. He knew the consequences.

The process had been going on for a month now, and Nick had long given up on hope. Right now he sat in a corner of his room with his knees huddled close to his chest, letting a day's worth of bottled-up tears flow freely as he questioned his reasons of staying at the Manor for the millionth time. Each time there was only three answers he could think of. The first being that Chris would have a panic attack or blame himself, the next being if he left, Chris would most likely be blamed and all the pride he had earned would vanish, and lastly, he had nowhere else to go to.

Nick was pulled out of his thoughts by an unfamiliar presence. He hastily jerked his head to stare warily at the spot he sensed the presence would be arriving at. A few seconds passed and flames erupted and vanished into thin air, leaving a woman standing on the exact spot. She had blonde hair and hazel eyes. At that moment two thoughts flooded into his mind: 1) Flaming = Source/ important demons. 2) She seemed familiar somehow.

He hesitated before getting into a ready-to-run position, never taking his eyes off the woman. He analysed her gaze and found amusement, relief and… Love? _It couldn't be..._ He thought and tried to use telepathy to read her thoughts but her barrier was too strong. He peered at her closely, this time with curiosity. The demons he met were usually trying to kill if not kidnap him, but he had never seen one like this.

"Done staring?" The woman asked. Nick jumped at the sudden noise and nodded. "Good. Now let me introduce myself. The name is Hecate. It's nice to finally meet you in person, Nicholas Carter."

"How do you know my name?" Demons usually referred to him as Halliwell, sometimes Nicholas but never Carter, only his "family" knew his middle name.

"How could a mother not know the name of her own son? Especially one she named herself."

"I'm sorry?" Nick asked trying to confirm what he just thought he heard.

"I'm your mother."

Nick snorted. "Yeah, and I'm a demon prophesised to take over the world."

Nick had had this conversation with many demons, but something about Hecate made it easy for him to believe her. Still, he had to be sure she wasn't lying.

"Firstly," Hecate held up a finger counting her points as she spoke, "you should not attempt sarcasm on your elders. Also, you _are_ a demon, a half-demon half-witch or a witchdemon, to be exact, prophesised to become the most powerful Source in the world and lastly, you and I both know that there are _way_ too many similarities between us to entertain the possibility that I'm lying."

"Nope, either you're colour blind or your eyes are not sharp enough to see that our hair is of different colours." Nick pointed out standing up as he did so. "And what was that about the demonwitch thingy?"

Hecate rolled her eyes. "Nicholas, there's something called a father. I believe it is another person from whom a child inherits his or her genes, such as hair colour. I'm talking about _other _similarities, like eye colour, necromancy, character and that birthmark on the back of your left shoulder.

Nick's rights hand instinctively flew to his left shoulder, where the black snake glowed scarlet upon contact. Not even Leo or Chris knew about the birthmark. For as long as he could remember it had been hidden from everyone except himself. For Hecate to know about it, she must have been the one who hid it, which means it was even more likely that she was telling the truth.

"Fine then, let's assume that you are telling the truth and that you are my mother. Why did you abandon me then?"

Hecate's expression turned to one of absolute hatred. "It was when you were but a day old. The Elders just barged in and took you way. They traded you for the Halliwells' baby girl, saying something about you being able to serve the "_Greater Good" _better than she ever could."

"And you just left me here then?" Nick's tone had a noticeable trace of accusation and hurt in it.

"I would never abandon you, Nicholas. I was still watching over you, waiting for the right time to strike. The time still hasn't come, but it will come very soon. I am sure of it. You have no idea how many times my heart broke, seeing you live through that kind of torture day by day. I never gave up on you. I never will. Trust me, Nicholas." Hecate said in a motherly voice. Nick blinked back his tears.

"You promise?" He asked in a heartbroken and vulnerable voice, his thin frame shaking.

"I swear." She replied and brought him into a warm embrace. "You're alright now, Nicholas."

"It's Nick…" Nick murmured as he sobbed in Hecate's arms.

"I'm sorry… I couldn't get you out. I still can't." Hecate said in a soft tone while silent tears trickled down her cheeks. "I'll get powerful enough one day. And when that happens, I'll break you out of this hellhole and give those monsters the treatment they gave you. Will you wait for me?"

Nick nodded his head enthusiastically, still sobbing as he did so.

"Good. Now promise me. Promise me never to shed another tear, at least until the next time we meet."

"I promise." Nick sobbed out.

Hecate was relieved. She had finally been able to see her son in person. "_Just wait, Nicholas,"_ she thought to herself and soothed Nick at the same time. "_Soon, I'll become the Source and break you out of this miserable haven of good. And then, I'll hand over the title of the Source to you, its rightful owner."_


	5. 4: All Good Things Must Come to an End

**A/N**

**Oh damn guys I am so sorry for the late update! Also I apologise sincerely if you get confused over all the time-jumps and all. Just a few more chapters and I'll put it in order. Oh and I own NOTHING except Nick and the prophecy(not the original one). I apologise again for the messed up chapter as I'm currently still stuck at Season 6 and have to rely on spoilers, AKA Wikipedia, Fanfiction and Friends. Credit goes to CharmedPrue2 for beta-ing and suggestions.**

_**Chapter 4: All Good Things Must Come to an End**_

_Two years later_

"I don't care about what he did to deserve this, Leo." Paige yelled. "I warned you about this, and I meant every word I said. And don't you dare try and cover up for him." She snapped as Phoebe opened her mouth to say something.

Nick sat silently on the couch beside Paige. The atmosphere in the Manor was tense, he didn't need the gift of empathy to feel it. He cowered under the death glares Wyatt was giving him. He obviously blamed everything on him.

_-Flashback-_

"_I don't even know why I have to use my powers on someone like you." Wyatt sneered in the process of healing a bleeding gash on Nick's forehead._

"'_Cause you love me." Nick muttered sarcastically and was backhanded for his wit._

"_Don't you dare try anything funny with me when I didn't give you the permission to do so. You'd better watch your words, you hear me?" Wyatt threatened pressing hard on a bruise. Nick winced and nodded._

_At that point, a faint shuffling noise at the door caught their attention. Both heads snapped towards the door to see a rather furious Paige standing with her arms crossed. Without a word, she took each boy by the arm and dragged them out into the hall…_

"Nothing like this ever happened. Nick is very well taken care of. Aren't you, Nick?" Leo turned to face Nick with a look that said 'agree or you'll get twice the amount of hell'.

Nick looked to the ground and nodded.

"Then how do you explain Wyatt backhanding him? I said it clearly. One mark, no matter who causes it." Paige argued.

"It's not very whitelighter of you to jump to conclusions." Leo said coldly.

"Yeah, but it's not very witch-like of me to take unnecessary risks, either." Paige said. "He's coming with me and that's that."

Paige then gently took Nick's hand as if he was a fragile China doll and orbed them both to her home. Leo's words echoed back to him and Nick felt afraid. What if Leo kidnapped him and…

"Don't worry, I've put up as many wards as I can around this house. Only those who live here are allowed to leave or enter through any form of teleportation." Paige said, as if reading his mind. "Come on, I'll show you to your room. Henry would be delighted to share his room with you."

Nick nervously followed her to Henry's room. He had only met Paige's children once, and although they had gotten along well, they hadn't seen each other for three years, and three years is time enough for someone to change their mind about a person. What if Henry(Jr.) didn't like him? He kept pondering over that thought until they reached the door.

Paige knocked on the door and ushered him inside. Henry seemed a lot different since the first time they'd met. While he had been the passive and cowardly first-to-run-when-something-bad-happens kind of guy, he now seemed a little more tougher and muscular for a nine-year-old.

"Henry, this is Nick and he will be staying in your room for quite some time. Do you mind? I can give him the spare bedroom if you do. I just thought he would be lonely." Paige said.

"Not at all, mom." Henry Jr. said happily, excited to finally have some company in his room. "We've met before, haven't we? You're the son of Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo. Nice to see you again." He greeted jumping down from the top bunk of the double-decked bed to shake his hand. Nick returned the gesture awkwardly.

"Alright then, you two go bond for as long as you want until dinner's ready." Paige smiled and went to prepare for the night's meal.

"Okay. You're one year older than me, so can you be my big brother? I've always wanted one." Henry asked excitedly. Nick nodded and the not-so-awkward bonding continued. The twins, Phoenix and Peyton joined in the session after a while and they talked until Paige announced that dinner was ready.

Dinner was filled with introductions and more bonding. After dinner, Nick went over to Paige and asked to speak to her in private.

"What is it, Nick?" Paige asked a little worried after bringing them to a corner.

"I have questions I need answered. May I inquire?" Nick replied.

"Ask away." Paige smiled.

Nick let out a deep breath. "The girl I was swapped for... That's the reason everybody hates me, right? I caused her death, didn't I?"

Paige was taken back. "How do you know about Prue? Did Piper and Leo say anything to hurt you?" _They'd better not._ She thought to herself. Well, not really to herself seeing that Nick had telepathy.

Nick shook his head. "It's not them. I... just overheard their conversation." He lied. "Please, aunt Paige, I _need_ to know!"

Paige sighed. "Alright... I guess you would've found out sooner or later anyway. Prudence Melinda Halliwell, AKA Prue, was swapped with you when you were both a day old. She was named after our oldest sister. With your mother, Hecate's temper she most likely would've killed her the instant you were taken away. And yes, that's the reason for your treatment."

"Oh..." Nick couldn't find anything to say. It was all his fault, he thought, "I guess I deserve it, then_."_

"Don't you _dare _blame yourself, Nick!" Paige lectured. "It was by no means your fault! There was nothing you could do to change that! If anything, the Elders are to blame, not you! Chris and I believe strongly in that and you should too."

"No, I could've changed it." Nick muttered softly. "I should've never been born..."

"Listen to me!" Paige grabbed his shoulders and shook them roughly, desperately trying to wake him up. "It is your destiny to be born. Things happen for a reason. There was _nothing _you could have done! You were but a day old, so stop blaming yourself!"

Seeing the frightened look on his face, Paige felt a slight pang of guilt and softened her tone. "Look, Nick. There is no reason for you to blame yourself. Everybody is grieving the loss of Prue, but they're too desperate. They just find it a lot easier to find someone to put the blame on. Just promise me you'll not blame yourself for any of this, okay?"

Nick nodded and went to his room to turn in for the night.

_Sometime later..._

It had been a total of three days since he moved into Paige's apartment. Over that period of time, Nick, Henry and the twins found many common interests between them. Nick was truly happy for the first time in his life. Everybody in the house treated him like part of the family. Just then, he received an anonymous call on his cellphone(yes, he has one). He pressed the answer button.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hello, Nick."

"Leo? What do you want?" Feeling a little cautious...

"Just to keep you informed. I just had a little talk with the Elders."

"And what has that got to do with me?" A little bit more annoyed...

"Well, we're currently discussing on whether we should change the principal of the Magic School." BAM! His positive feelings tumbled downhill rapidly. Nick knew what Leo was driving at. Paige was the principal of Magic School and Leo had ways to manipulate people's way of thinking, even as a mortal. He obviously wanted something in return for defending her.

"What do you want?"

"Come back home. You have 5 minutes." And he cut the line.

That was it. Nick hung up and stole one last glance at the empty room before shimmering out.

When he returned to the Manor, everyone's attitudes towards him changed, but not in a good way. Just as expected, he got twice the amount of hell he had received over the past few years and his meals were reduced by a large amount. Chris wasn't even able to change that. He didn't mind it, nor did he regret going away. Those three days were the best days of his life.


	6. 5: Letters From No-One

**A/N**

**Hey once again ppl! I offer my deepest apologies for the really long delay in updating as my exams were split up into weeks and yeah I had to study till everything was over. But hey, this is finally the last flash of Nick's life before we go to Hogwarts. Enjoy! I own nothing.**

_Chapter 5: Letters From No-One_

_One year later…(11-year-old Nick, 14-year-old Chris)_

Nick sat at the usual corner of his bedroom, his bleeding back leaning against the wall deep in thought. He'd just denied yet another of Paige's pleas to return with her. He knew that Paige just wanted the best for him, but as much as he wanted to return to the safe haven he wanted to call home, he didn't want to cause any problems for her. Of course, Paige never once gave up on him. She came to the Manor weekly to beg him to return home with her, each plea being followed with a heartbreaking rejection. Why couldn't she understand?

_-Flashback-_

_An angry Paige orbed into the Halliwell Manor. "Where is he, Leo?"_

"_Where is who?" Leo asked calmly._

"_Don't play games with me." Paige warned holding him up by the collar. "Where. Is. He?"_

"_Come on, Paige." Leo taunted. "As heartbroken as you are, there's really no reason to take it out on me. It would be so much easier if you admitted to yourself how useless you really are to not be able to keep a pathetic child with you now, wouldn't it?"_

"_Leonardo Wyatt!" She screamed orbing the two of them onto a platform in a volcano and thrust Leo down the lava grabbing his arm at the last millisecond. "Don't test my patience. Spill!"_

_Leo snorted. "Go ahead and drop me if you want to be shunned by your own family. I would very much like to see Piper's reaction when she finds out what you did."_

_Paige glared down at him. "If I had cared about my place in the family I wouldn't have taken Nick with me in the first place, nor would I be here threatening you."_

"_Aunt Paige…__" A voice sounded in her mind. "__Please let him go.__"_

"_Nick? Where did you go? No,wait. Why did you go? Did Leo have anything to do with it?__" Paige started firing questions at him through the telepathic bond so fast she felt like a firing machine gun._

"_Whoa there. Chill-__"_

"_Where are you? How did you know I was here? Are you around me anywhere? When did you get your telepathy, anyway? Did anything happen? Is there any mark on you-__"_

"_Aunt Paige!__" Paige stopped immediately. "__Chill out. I went back to the Manor, I'm still currently in the Manor, I scryed for you, nope, I'm nowhere around you, a really long time ago.__"_

"_Alright, that's most of my questions answered. Unfortunately for you, if you haven't noticed by now, I'm quite good at the memory thing. Why did you go? Did Leo have anything to do with it? Did anything happen? Are you hurt? And don't you dare lie to me.__"_

_Silence. Paige looked around trying to sense if the bond was still there. "__Nick?__"_

_A few moments passed and there was still no response. "__Nick, speak up. It's either I hear everything from you or I get it out from my dear brother-in-law over here.__"_

"_Don't.__" came the immediate response, which was followed by a mental sigh. "__I went because Leo was negotiating with the Elders about whether or not to change the principal of Magic School. Don't ask me how he got in contact with the Elders or how he managed to persuade them to listen to his opinions. All I know is that knowing Leo, he has his ways around pretty much everything. As for the last two questions… Nothing… Serious, really happened.__"_

"_Don't lie to me, Nick. I can detect lies. Please tell me if anything happened. I need to know.__"_

"_Really. Nothing serious happened.__"_

" '_Nothing Serious' being abuse?__" Paige asked._

"… _Please don't hurt him.__"_

"_Don't worry. I'll take care of this.__" Paige answered and broke the connection. She took a deep breath to simmer down the raging fire that was forming and turned to look back down at Leo who was still hovering over the lava. "Now. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't let go and leave you to die."_

"_Oh, let's see. If you do so, I die. Piper would be very upset and blame everything on Nick. Same thing goes for Wyatt and… Oh hey, guess what? The whole family." Leo answered looking up to grin maliciously in Paige's face._

_Paige glowered down at him. How she hated that little bastard. She may be part-whitelighter, but she had long been dreaming of this day, the day where Leo would finally be put in his place. And now she'd got him right where she wanted him. She was tempted to just let go and make it look like an accident, but what choice did she have? Doing this would only make more trouble for Nick, or at least more trouble than he's already in. But it wouldn't hurt to hear him scream for mercy… Paige grinned and let go of his arm. "Whoops."_

"_Paige! Ah, HELP!" Leo started screaming while falling down into the lava. "Somebody HELP!"_

_Paige grinned down at the 'Great Leo' being reduced to such a pathetic state and waited until there was half a minute's fall into the lava before orbing them both back to the Manor._

"_You'll pay for this. I'll make sure of that." Leo glared at her murderously._

_Just then, a faint shuffling noise was heard at the entrance of the kitchen. "Nick… Come back with me. I promise you'll be safe." Paige started to plead with the fragile-looking figure._

"_I'm sorry. I-I can't. You worked so hard to become the principal of Magic School. I can't let all your efforts go to waste because of me. I'll be fine here, trust me."_

"_I don't care about my job! All I ask is that you come home with me. I'll take care of you. We'll find another way through the job issue. Hell, even if there's no way around that I can just find another job. Come on, Nick. Please?"_

"_I'm sorry, Aunt Paige. I really can't." Nick muttered before dashing up the stairs into his room._

"_I won't give up on you! I'll be coming back, just you wait!" Paige shouted desperately after him. Nick sighed. Why couldn't she understand?_

A scratching sound at the window brought Nick back to reality. He shook his head to clear himself of the daydream and walked over to the window, where he saw… An owl? What's an owl doing at his window? The owl scratched at the window again and Nick hastily allowed it in. The owl dropped off a letter and an old envelope that was attached to its feet and flew off. Curious, Nick picked up the seemingly worn-out letter and read:

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

_Mr. Nicholas Carter(Halliwell)_

_Last room on the second floor_

_1329 Prescott Street, Halliwell Manor_

_Dear Mr. Carter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no longer than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva Mcgonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"_Hogwarts? Isn't that the British Magic School that Chris had been attending since three years ago?" _Nick thought to himself. Unfortunately, he did not have the time to decide on whether or not to attend as the letter had been snatched out of his grasp.

"You? Going to Hogwarts? I don't think so." Leo sneered as he skimmed through the letter. "You are not worthy of attending any school Chris attends. I wouldn't want you spoiling his reputation with your existence. You just keep dreaming on."

Leo then picked up the envelope and brought both the letter and envelope to Wyatt to have them incinerated. Nick could only return back to his usual corner as Leo closed the door behind him.


	7. 6: Billie's Daughter

**A/N**

**Hey guys! I hope you don't mind the slight delay in the updating. Also I have added in an extra chapter in between so the next chapter will be the one to Hogwarts. I find it easier to put this in the beginning of the story so please bear with me for this chapter.**

**Just a quick response to the people who disagree with Piper and Leo's actions in this fanfiction, I can't and won't declare that Piper and Leo were supposed to act this way but as shown in the series, Piper and Leo care a lot about their children and the level of their wrath the demons had to endure after touching their children was really serious, so as Nick is not biologically their child and was indirectly the cause of the death of one-day-old Prue, plus with their previous encounter with Cole and Gideon, I decided to portray them in this way true to the characters I think them to have. I apologise if you do not like to see this side of Piper and Leo, but I have to continue with this story and so I'm asking you to either bear with me throughout this story or quit reading it altogether, because I cannot promise you that I will be able to write them in the way you want them to be.**

**Christy Jenkins**

**Description: Raven black hair, wavy. Green eyes. Pale skin.**

**Powers: Atmokinesis, Aerokinesis, Hovering, Geokinesis, Aura View*, Telekinesis, Orbing, Telekinetic Orbing, Telepathy, Immunity*, Empathy, Molecular Manipulation, Electrokinesis, Invisibility, Cloning, Visions*.**

_Chapter 6: Billie's "Daughter"_

Billie Jenkins projected to the kitchen to find it once again to be nothing but a mass of ruins.

"Christy Jenkins! What did I tell you about blowing up the kitchen?"

"Sorry Mom. I was, uh… demonstrating to Dad the importance of a mother's rage?" Christy walked over, her hair an eccentric color of purple.

"Nice try, lady." Billie said crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm not that easily angered… Is that? Oh, no. _Please_ tell me you weren't randomly mixing up potions again."

"Aww come on, Mom! I know which ingredients cannot be mixed. Who knows, I _just_ _might _find a cure for human stupidity!"

"Human stupidity?" Billie asked not in the very least amused.

"Yeah, Mom. Didn't you know? There are only two things in this world that are infinite: the Universe and human stupidity; and truth be told I'm not very sure about the Universe."

Billie face-palmed and shook her head. "What is this world coming to? Come on, let's go get that hair of yours fixed."

"But, Mom! I like the color! Do you have _any _idea just how much _this_ would cost _me_ in a saloon?" Christy argued gesturing at her hair.

Billie sighed hopelessly and muttered. "I swear, ever since you'd been to Hogwarts you've become worse."

"Hey!" Christy yelled. "I heard that!"

"Whatever. Go and get dressed. I'm taking you to the saloon down the street in ten minutes."

Christy sulked and dragged her feet upstairs to her room. Billie shook her head smiling. That girl just never ceased to amaze her, not even when she was a baby.

_-Flashback-_

_Billie sighed as she walked into her apartment door. It had been a long day at work with the stubborn preschool children and she right then wanted nothing but the warmth of her bed. Or at least that was what she'd expected to see when she opened the door to her room. Instead, hovering around her room was a little baby girl, crying for all she was worth for someone to take her down. Billie stood there shocked for a moment before deciding to take things one step at a time and fetched a ladder to get her down. Of course, a baby being a baby, the girl hovered all around the house and therefore it took Billie almost an hour to get her to stay put._

_When Billie finally got the baby down, she saw the baby's face for the first time. She looked so innocent in Billie's arms, with her rose-pink lips and green eyes that looked back at her, boring into her soul. Billie's heart melted instantly. She felt a strong desire to adopt the little girl as her own, seeing that she couldn't get pregnant and the baby wouldn't be safe outside with her powers. She took another look at the baby and saw in her the same spark her sister had. That got her decided. She would name the baby after her sister, Christy Jenkins._

Piper's P.O.V.

Piper sat in the kitchen deep in thought. She couldn't do it anymore. She just couldn't keep ignoring Nick. Sure, she hated him for taking away her one and only daughter, but she just couldn't bring herself to inflict any amount of damage onto him. She once thought that not acknowledging him would make him disappear, but everytime she looked into his eyes all she could find was loneliness, pain and suffering. She just couldn't decide what to do with him. One thing was for sure, though. She would never show him any amount of care or thoughtfulness.

Thinking of Prue, her mind drifted off once again to Billie's adopted daughter. She had Prue's eyes, and Prue's hair. She just couldn't help thinking of the possibility that Christy would be Prue. Call it wishful thinking, but she wanted so badly to believe that Prue was still alive that she treated Christy like she would Prue whenever she came over with Billie. She knew Prue was dead, but a part of her still wanted to believe that Hecate had a soft spot for killing children. And then there was that photo album Billie had shown her of Christy's childhood. The baby she had found in her room looked very similar to Prue. The hair, the eyes, there was no mistaking that. When Prue was taken out of her arms, she had forced herself to remember her every detail should she ever be able to see her again. Adding on to the possibility was how Billie had found her. Leo had the ability to hover, too. Was it possible that baby Prue had orbed into Billie's home? The smell of cupcakes from the oven pulled her out of her thoughts.

No, it definitely wasn't possible. Prue was Prue and Christy was Christy.


	8. 7: Escape to Hogwarts

**A/N**

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. I recently adopted a story from a friend and for those interested it's entitled A Charmed Hogwarts. Also I've planned out a trailer for this story and it should be out by the end of December.**

_Chapter 7: Escape to Hogwarts_

_One Year Later… (12-yr-old Nick)_

Nick and Chris sat on the bed in Nick's room. It was Christmas eve and Chris was allowed back home to stay until the school term started again. Picking a random topic to talk about, Nick started the conversation.

"So… How's life at Hogwarts?"

"Pretty cool, except for the fact that the charge I'm supposed to be protecting is apparently the Wonder Boy of the school and there's a dark wizard with a ridiculous name out to get him." Chris replied sarcastically.

"Really?" Nick raised an eyebrow. "I don't see how a name could be non-ridiculous."

"Trust me. It's a lot more ridiculous than The Source taking over the world with a bunch of flowers. I mean, who the hell would choose such a name?"

"Wait, so he chose his own name?"

"Yep. Apparently when he was still in Hogwarts his mortal name was Tom Marvolo Riddle. Even at that time it was ridiculous. Anyway, so when he turned immortal he felt he needed a new name so he switched the letters of his name around and turned it into I Am Lord _Voldemort_. Seriously, is he trying to do a good cause by making everyone fear a person with ridiculous names? What's worse is that nobody in Hogwarts even dares to speak his name aloud. What the hell, man?"

Nick burst out in laughter. "_Voldemort_? Now that's just plain ridiculous. How powerful is he, anyway?"

"Powerful enough to round up an army of Death Eaters and terrorize the whole Magic Community. Once again, who the hell calls themselves the _Death Eaters_? That guy is unbelievable."

The chat continued until Chris remembered leaving something downstairs and left to get it.

Chris's P.O.V.

Chris spotted his wand on the kitchen table and went to retrieve it. It was only when he passed by his parents' room that he felt a strong tug at the back of his mind. He frowned. What was so important in that room that his omniscience wouldn't let go of? Letting his curiosity take over, he ventured deeper into the room until the tugging stopped at the bedside drawer. Sliding it open, he was shocked beyond belief by what he saw. Trying to confirm its legitimacy, he hastily unsealed the envelope and skimmed through the letter. There at the end of it was the signature of Professor Minerva McGonagall, the headmistress of Hogwarts.

Chris couldn't believe his eyes. Was it really possible that Nick had obtained an acceptance letter to Hogwarts? There was only one way to find out. Picking up the envelope, he slid the drawer shut and orbed back to Nick's room.

Nick's P.O.V.

Nick sat on his bed waiting for Chris to return. _What's taking him so long?_ He thought to himself. His head immediately snapped up when the jingling of orbs could be heard. He instinctively covered his face with his arms, bracing himself for the slap to come, but there was none. He then remembered that Chris was in the house as well and hastily put them down.

"What's wrong?" Chris asked with a frown.

"N-Nothing. You just gave me a fright, that's all." Nick replied quickly.

"Is there something you're keeping from me?"

"What?" Nick asked confused. His eyes grew big when Chris raised the envelope in his hands. "Where did you get that?"

"Is this real? Did you really receive it?" Chris asked, ignoring the previous question.

"Yes, but I thought Leo destroyed it." Nick answered with his head down.

"There must always be a letter existing. The more you try to destroy it, the more they'll send. Why didn't you tell me?"

"What's the point? I'm not allowed there anyway, I'll never be." Nick muttered.

Chris sighed. He paced around the room for a few minutes before orbing them both to a street he'd never seen before in his life.

"What are you doing? If Leo finds out I left the Manor-"

"He won't be able to do a thing about it." Chris cut him off. "I'm taking you to Hogwarts. Now let's go get you your books."

"But-"

"No buts, Nick. I'm sick and tired of you having to live through that shit. Now let's go."

Nick considered arguing for a moment, but gave up on that idea. If there was anything he'd learnt in the Manor, it was that it was near impossible for anyone to win in an argument against Chris. He willingly let Chris drag him around the street he learned was called Diagon Alley and they finally got to the wand shop Ollivander's.

Nick followed Chris in and took a look around. The shop was surrounded by shelves containing stacks of tiny boxes. He wondered if he was ever going to find a wand before night fell.

"Ahh, good to see you again, Mr. Halliwell. Hmm, who do we have here? You seem to be a second-year student. How may I be of service?" A man walked out from behind a shelf, bringing Nick back to reality.

"Well you see, Mr. Ollivanders, my brother did not get to attend Hogwarts last year and so now he needs to get a wand." Chris replied casually shaking the man's hand.

"Ahh.. Another Halliwell, I see." The man said thoughtfully, eyes piercing into Nick's. "Although I don't sense it in you. No, not a Halliwell by blood. This should be interesting."

The man turned to the shelf closest to him and pulled out a box, opening it to reveal a normal-looking wand. "Try this. Just concentrate on the empty box and try to make it move."

Nick awkwardly took the wand. It felt so alien in his hands. He wasn't used to casting magic with wands. Still, he obeyed the man's words and concentrated. A glow emitted out from the wand, and it broke into half. Nick looked down at it shocked.

"Not that one, I guess… How about this one?" The man handed him yet another wand, this time a bit darker in colour. Nick tried the same thing but ended up breaking it as well.

"Not that one, either." The man looked a little bit confused. He paced the room for a few minutes until his head snapped up, eyes staring at Nick. "Tell me, what is your name, boy?"

"N-Nick. Nicholas Carter Halliwell."

"Carter… Carter… Now where have I heard that name before?" The man started pacing the room again. "Ah, yes." He concluded before walking into a door at the back of the shop and returning with a box in his hands. "A woman sent this for you."

Nick opened the box to see a wand. This one was very different. The wand was pure black in colour with blood red streaks around it. He didn't know how, but the instant he picked it up it felt right. He had the feeling that that was the wand for him.

"Hmm… Forged with the core of a dragon, along with that of a manticore, appraised with the energies of both the forces of good and evil, and with the blood of Valkyries. Only he who can withstand its power can hold it without getting hurt. I trust that you can keep its powers under control."

Nick gazed at it mesmerized before looking back up at the man. "You said a woman set this for me. Do you know who?"

"Sadly, no. I don't." However, if it's of help to you, she was blonde with hazel eyes, and looked to be around thirty of forty years of age. She came with a message too, saying something about asking you to wait for her for a little longer.

Chris turned to Nick. "Do you know her?"

Nick quickly shook his head. "Nope, never heard of her." He lied. The last thing he wanted was for Chris to know about Hecate's visit. But why would she send him a wand?

"Come on, I wanna take you somewhere." Chris said after thanking the man. He then led Nick to a tattoo parlor.

"And… What are we here for?" Nick asked curiously. He'd always wanted to get a tattoo, but he'd never expected to be somewhere like this.

"Your initiation." Chris said with a smirk. "This is where you become a true member of the Halliwell family. I can't get you a birthmark but I can get you something close enough."

Wyatt and Chris both had a triquetra birthmark on their right shoulder biceps, which marked them as descendants of the Halliwell line. It was said that baby Prue had one too. "But Chris-"

"I said no buts, Nick. From now onwards, you are no longer alone in this world. You have me and that asshole as your brothers. Actually let's just scratch out the asshole. You have me as your brother. And you will have the mark to show the world."

"Thank you." Was all Nick could say.

After everything was done, Chris orbed them both to a building. Nick couldn't help but gaze at it. It was incredible, every single detail of it was great. Not only that, the building emitted a mixture of power and safety. Chris smirked at his reaction. He remembered staring at it too, at the first time he came here.

"Welcome, Nick, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."


	9. 8: The Sorting

**A/N**

**Hey guys! Firstly I would like to thank all those who have been putting up with me since I've started on this fic. I just noticed that I haven't been doing the reviews response thing so I guess I should start now.**

**Chris-uncrossed**

**Thank you for the compliment. I have been thinking about some Nick and Chris bonding time but I just find it awkward typing it out. I tend to screw up on the emotional parts, you see. I will try to put in a few of the moments though, if you don't mind reading it. Also Billie has adopted a daughter. I'd put it in the chapter to make it easier for my writing in future. I have problems remembering where to put the flashbacks and all. **

**Winged Seer Wolf**

**Thank you so much for the advice. I haven't been reading deep into Greek Mythology and haven't done any research on Hecate and all. I know this is my story but yeah I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing and am just going with the flow. The tattoo idea could also be a birthmark, I'd been struggling with what to put it as, you see. But since it's all over I'll just keep that in mind for future reference in case I find a good spot to put it. Thank you so much.**

_**Chapter 8: The Sorting**_

"Welcome, Nick, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Nick gaped in awe and disbelief. He couldn't believe he was finally here, hell, he would never have thought that such a place even _existed_ in the first place! The aura the school was radiating was strong, powerful, safe, even. To think that the Voldemort guy had infiltrated its borders more than once to get to Chris's charge was unbelievable. Chris _did_ say that he was powerful, but he never expected him to be _that_ powerful. Did Chris run into any trouble while protecting his charge? He would have to ask him later. Right now he had to get a grip on reality before Chris started to think he was frozen by some demon. Nick turned to face Chris with a look that inquired _"Am I really supposed to go in there?"_.

Chris smirked and glanced at his watch. "Fifteen minutes. That's a minute longer than I took to gape at this on my first day."

Nick flushed and let Chris lead the way into the castle. "Chris?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think they'll be able to find me? In here, I mean."

Chris turned around to face Nick with a concerned look. "Nick… All those were in the past. Right now we are safe here. The only evil able to break through the wards is Voldemort, and even if mom and dad _do_ find you here, headmaster Dumbledore has the authority to banish them from his school, as manipulative and annoying as he is. So don't worry about it, okay?"

"But… What if he doesn't? What if they really come back? What should I do?"

"Nick, listen to me." Chris put a hand on his shoulder shushing him. "If Dumbledore doesn't banish them, I sure as hell will keep them away from you, even if that means I'd have to disown them. I've said it before and I'll say it again. You are my brother, Nick. It doesn't matter if we're not related by blood. I have chosen you as my brother and you have the mark to prove it. I have marked you as my brother and that is one thing I will _never_ take back. You are my brother, and _anyone _who dares lay a finger on my brother will have to face the wrath of Christopher Perry Halliwell, "family" or not."

_Three weeks later… _

Nick stood nervously in line at the side of the Great Hall. After three weeks, it was finally time for him to get sorted, to be officially enrolled into Hogwarts. For the past few weeks he had been sleeping in the spare quarters reserved for guests and keeping a low profile as he had been advised to do. He wondered which house he would be sorted into. Whatever it was, he wished it wouldn't be Slytherin. Sure, he would have fun there, but from what he'd heard Gryffindor and Slytherin were rival houses. The way the hat spoke was kinda creepy, too. Was it actually born or created with magic? Could talking hats even reproduce? Nick shuddered at the thought of it. Do they even have to poop? Nick was pulled out of his thoughts when the Dumbledore stood up to give his speech on the current year. Soon after, the sorting hat started reciting a poem, although it actually seemed to be singing it.

"_In times of old, when I was new,_ _  
And_ _Hogwarts_ _barely started,_ _  
The founders of our noble school_ _  
Thought never to be parted._ _  
United by a common goal,_ _  
They had the selfsame yearning_ _  
To make the world's best magic school_ _  
And pass along their learning._ _  
"Together we will build and teach"_ _  
The four good friends decided._ _  
And never did they dream that they_ _  
Might someday be divided._ _  
For were there such friends anywhere_ _  
As_ _Slytherin_ _and_ _Gryffindor?_ _  
Unless it was the second pair_ _  
Of_ _Hufflepuff_ _and_ _Ravenclaw,_ _  
So how could it have gone so wrong?_ _  
How could such friendships fail?_ _  
Why, I was there, so I can tell_ _  
The whole sad, sorry tale._ _  
Said_ _Slytherin, "We'll teach just those_ _  
Whose ancestry's purest."_ _  
Said_ _Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose_ _  
Intelligence is surest"_ _  
Said_ _Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those_ _  
With brave deeds to their name."_ _  
Said_ _Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot_ _  
And treat them just the same."_ _  
These differences caused little strife_ _  
When first they came to light._ _  
For each of the four founders had_ _  
A house in which they might_ _  
Take only those they wanted, so,_ _  
For instance,_ _Slytherin_ _  
Took only pure-blood wizards_ _  
Of great cunning just like him._ _  
And only those of sharpest mind_ _  
Were taught by_ _Ravenclaw_ _  
While the bravest and the boldest_ _  
Went to daring_ _Gryffindor._ _  
Good_ _Hufflepuff, she took the rest_ _  
and taught them all she knew,_ _  
Thus, the_ _Houses_ _and their founders_ _  
Maintained friendships firm and true._

_So_

_Hogwarts_ _worked in harmony_ _  
for several happy years,_ _  
but then discord crept among us_ _  
feeding on our faults and fears._

_The_

_Houses_ _that, like pillars four_ _  
had once held up our school_ _  
now turned upon each other and_ _  
divided, sought to rule._ _  
And for a while it seemed the school_ _  
must meet an early end._ _  
what with dueling and with fighting_ _  
and the clash of friend on friend._ _  
And at last there came a morning_ _  
when old_ _Slytherin_ _departed_ _  
and though the fighting then died out_ _  
he left us quite downhearted._ _  
And never since the founders four_ _  
were whittled down to three_ _  
have the_ _Houses_ _been united_ _  
as they once were meant to be._

_And now the Sorting Hat is here_

_and you all know the score:_

_I sort you into_ _Houses_

_because that is what I'm for._ _  
But this year I'll go further,_ _  
listen closely to my song:_ _  
though condemned I am to split you_ _  
still I worry that it's wrong,_ _  
though I must fulfill my duty_ _  
and must quarter every year_ _  
still I wonder whether sorting_ _  
may not bring the end I fear._ _  
Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_ _  
the warning history shows,_ _  
for our_ _Hogwarts_ _is in danger_ _  
from external, deadly foes_ _  
and we must unite inside her_ _  
or we'll crumble from within_ _  
I have told you, I have warned you..._ _  
let the Sorting now begin."_

After the hat had finished singing its song, a stern-faced lady stood up and addressed the crowd. Nick had learnt from Chris that the lady was the headmistress Minerva Mcgonagall, who'd sent the acceptance letter. One look and Nick could tell that this teacher was not to be messed with, but through experience, he knew that Chris had done it anyway.

"Now, students. I'm sure you would be somewhat familiar with the Wiccan world by now. Five years ago, accompanied with Harry Potter, Christopher Perry Halliwell was accepted into Hogwarts. Last year, Christie Jenkins was enrolled into our school. This year we have another student from the Wiccan world, who was supposed to be joining us last year. However he was caught up with some… _Issues_, and can only join us this year. Now, since he is not a first year, he will be sorted first. On account that he had missed a year of studies at Hogwarts, may I request that his housemates help him in whatever way you can. May I present Nicholas Carter Halliwell."

Upon hearing his name announced, Nick awkwardly walked up to sit on the chair. It really was unnerving, to sit facing a whole hall of students just staring at you. Is this some kind of torture given to first years to get them out of their shyness? If it was, he would have to admit, it was _very_ effective.

"_Oh, no. Please don't make such quick judgements about this school, my boy."_

Nick jumped. The freaking hat was IN HIS HEAD! What the hell? He was supposed to be a telepath but that doesn't mean that he enjoyed having his thoughts pried into!

"_Oh, I wouldn't call that prying, Nicholas. Just sorting. Its pretty casual if you ask me. Now, shall we begin?"_

Before Nick could even mutter out his answer, the sorting hat began its "diagnosis".

"_Ahh… What do we have here? A child of the prophecy… __The__ child. Prophesised to be the greatest demon in the world. Then again, the prophecy has changed, has it not? Part good and part evil, you have the choice to take the side of your preference… I wonder, what would it be? Gryffindor, or Slytherin? This is as hard as sorting your brother. Stubborn little ass he is, demanding to be sorted into the house of his choice. Of course, he was a Halliwell, nobody wins a fight with a Halliwell unless they are Halliwells themselves. Well then, enough of my blabbering. I am sure you will do great in both, so now the remaining question is, __what__ is it that gives you an extra bonus to your destined house? I sense the fragility in you, yet I also sense the courage that's hidden away masked over by the pain and hurt. And then there's the slither of cruelty and sadism trying to find its way out. And your blood. I guess it always comes down to purity in the end. Better be…"_

"SLYTHERIN!"

Nick was fighting the urge to shimmer the hat into a volcano while a certain brunette sat at the Gryffindor table(Three guesses who) started cursing loudly.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me." They both muttered in unison.


End file.
